Diamonds from Coal
by CorruptedWriter
Summary: Abuse, both mental and physical every day from a father who hasn't been sober for longer than an hour. Being abandoned and left for dead by her friends. Getting involved in the supernatural. Falling in love. Jasmine's life has always been hard, but now that her friends are turning into monsters it's about to get a whole lot harder. • Stiles/OC • Season 1 onwards •
1. Wolf Moon

**A/N: Hello all! I don't have much to say at the moment except that this is a new fic, yay! I hopefully will be updating this once a week and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Life wasn't easy for most hormonal adolescent teens, through in an abusive father and extreme anxiety and you had the life of one Jasmine Lahey. As the girl applied more makeup to a particularly dark bruise that had formed overnight, she sighed, looking over at the clock that read 6:00 AM. Getting up earlier than anyone in the house gave Jasmine the time she needed to cover her rounded face in makeup and effectively hide any physical signs of abuse. Probably twenty minutes and a shower routine later, with a deep breath to steady her nerves she looked scrutinizing at her reflection before brushing the ear length bob of curls that had settled around her face and gingerly shrugging on a loose fitting shirt before getting up out of her room and walking downstairs to find her brother eating breakfast.<p>

"Isaac, hey" Jasmine greeted, slightly surprised that her was up at seven o'clock in the morning.

Isaac out a smile Jasmine's way before finishing his breakfast and walking upstairs to get ready. Jasmine grabbed herself some food and sat down at the table, checking that she had everything between each spoonful of cereal. As usual she washed up her plate and tapped her fingers against the table, waiting until Isaac had come down before finally hauling her bag over her shoulder and walking out to her bike in the hopes of getting to school early.

* * *

><p>"As you all know there indeed was a body found in the woods last night" The teacher proclaimed, his hand moving furiously across the board as he wrote something down.<p>

Stiles and Scott shared a look and a silent laugh between themselves and when they had turned back to the front, Jasmine caught Stiles' eye and sent him a raised eyebrow, he responded with a shrug as the teacher droned on.

"Your little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened. But I am here, to tell you police have a suspect in custody" another look between Scott and Stiles "Which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus, which is on your desk outlining the semester"

The class as a whole collectively groaned and as Jasmine picked up the syllabus to read she first sent a look to Stiles in an attempt to figure out what the hell was going on. Of course, the delinquent just smiled and shook his head. Jasmine rolled her eyes, sending a small smirk Stiles' way before paying close attention to her work. The chocolate haired girl had only just flipped her syllabus open when the door did the exact same thing. A teacher walked in with a new girl at his side and told everyone that she was a new student named Allison Argent.

Once the poor girl's no doubt horrifying introduction to the class had ended she quickly walked her way over to her desk. Jasmine gave the girl a small smile as Allison sat down in front of her before quickly forgetting the excitement as the teacher told them all to start their work on page 133.

* * *

><p>"Can someone tell me how new girl is here all of five minutes and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique?" Jasmine hiked her bag over her shoulder and leant against the wall rolling her eyes when Stiles answered as usual with an extremely blunt answer.<p>

"Cause she's hot" he said leaning against a locker himself "beautiful people herd together"

"Stiles why do you always say something so extremely blunt?" Jasmine quipped a smiled spreading onto her face as Stiles smiled too.

"It's all a part of my Stilinski charm"

"What Stilinski charm?" Jasmine laughed gesturing with her hand as Stiles looked incredibly offended.

"Whoa okay, at I least have some charm Jasmine, and you know that to be true. I mean come on there is nothing about me that doesn't have charm"

Stiles continued talking and eventually the topic changed to how outlandish their teacher was being. Stiles continued his wild gesturing as he ranted and Jasmine laughed. Scott mentioned that the boys had practice and Jasmine elected to come and watch, she had to find Isaac anyway and it did mean she got to continue the stupid conversation she was having with Stiles as they walked, both members of the party teasing Scott when they realized he hadn't been listening.

* * *

><p>Practice was brilliant, every time Scott had saved a ball Jasmine had celebrated, sharing more than a few grins with Stiles in between his loud exclamations of excitement. Of course when Scott had first been put in the goal and been hit in the head, Jasmine had sent him a look of encouragement and when Jackson had moved up to throw the ball, she had held her breath but, Scott had managed to make it out of that goal with nothing but an inflated ego and two very excited friends.<p>

* * *

><p>Jasmine whimpered, huddling herself into the corner of the kitchen as her dad repeatedly struck Isaac, angry at the both of them for forgetting to clean up their breakfast things that morning. Jasmine yelled at her dad to stop, telling him that they were running late and didn't have time to clean up but that only seemed to make it worse. Eventually Jasmine knew that it would be her turn to receive punishment and she hated herself for it so much but, she hoped that it wouldn't come soon. As always it did. She was dragged from the corner of the room and slapped as her dad yelled something about how she should have gotten up earlier.<p>

Jasmine let out her first sob at this point in time, trying in vain to shield her face from her dad's shouts as much as she was trying to shield herself from his blows. Her dad struck her for what felt like hours, each hit vibrating through her body until Mr. Lahey decided he needed a drink. Knowing from experience that they should leave, Isaac and Jasmine shared a look before bolting up the stairs and fleeing to their respective rooms. With a quick and not in any way graceful lurch, Jasmine slammed her door, waiting for her heartbeat to slow before she started crying, the sobs turning her into a convulsing ball of sobs as she thanked God that he hadn't taken them down to the basement this time. Isaac was in his own room, not sure how to deal with his emotions as he too thanked anyone he could think of for the fact that his dad had wanted a drink. Both children knew that it was a blessing they hadn't been taken down to the basement, when they were taken down there; they usually didn't turn up for a while.

* * *

><p>Jasmine sat huddled in the corner of the bleachers, not really watching the game as she rubbed slowly at her wrist, careful not to take the makeup she had applied there off. That morning she had paid close attention to everything, making sure that even Isaac's room didn't have anything out of place. Right now she was intently watching her brother, or that is, she was until Scott back flipped over a line of people and still scored a goal. Everyone started celebrating and Jasmine, while still happy for Scott, frowned in confusion. No one could do that while holding the ball, especially not an asthmatic. As coach called the boy over and told him he made first line Jasmine shot a look at Stiles, only to see that he had the same worried expression on his face.<p>

At the end of the game Jasmine quickly made her way over to Stiles with a determined stare, although the boy wasn't listening to her when she explained that Scott wouldn't have been able to do that. Eventually the girl became frustrated and with a small slap to the arm Stiles finally turned to chat with her.

"Oh hey Jasmine" Stiles mumbled with a small smile

"Oh save it Stiles I've been trying to talk to you for ten minutes" Jasmine sighed crossing her arms over her chest as Stiles had the decency to look sheepish.

"Sorry. Hey uh, are you coming to that party tonight?"

"Yeah but I don't see what that has to do with-"

"Great! I'll see you there" with a smile Stiles left and Jasmine huffed in annoyance before grabbing Isaac and heading home.

* * *

><p>The party was loud, and stuffy. These two thoughts were the first that formed in Jasmine's head as she toyed with the hem of her nude colored skirt, waiting for her friends to show so she could stop worrying about the whole social situation so much.<p>

"Jasmine" Stiles called from inside Lydia's lounge, he smiled and walked over, pulling her into the lounge and sitting her down on a couch.

Once greetings had been gotten out of the way Jasmine realized that Stiles was wearing a grey suit, which while slightly too formal, was still kind of nice. Outside the music was blaring so loud that Jasmine could still hear every word clearly, even though the window's thick sheet of glass was blocking half of the volume. As the windows rattled and people began talking, Jasmine sat with Stiles on the sofa, feeling very out of place and uncomfortable until the boy's short attention span finally focused on her.

Before long though, Jasmine was made to stand up and socialize with those around her until Stiles completely forgot she was there. Socializing didn't exactly go down well as the girl ended up staring mostly at the door and sending of signals of how uncomfortable she really was. With a sigh, she moved her way back to the couch just as Stiles exclaimed something with Scott's name. Looking up she saw Scott walking through the halls, breathing heavily and obviously in pain. Stiles made to follow after the boy and not soon after left the party.

"Stiles wait!" Jasmine called as he was leaving, trying to get his attention.

The boy turned around to face her and then blinked as if her being there was just an afterthought,

"Hey Jazz! Look, I have to go but it was great hanging with you!" Jasmine nodded, trying not to frown as the boy took off.

* * *

><p>Jasmine's fingers were busy at work trying and failing to untie her bike from the metal pole that the chain was currently wrapped around and for some reason it wasn't opening.<p>

"I'm not talking to you about it Stiles" Jasmine mumbled

"But Jazzy, come on I mean, I totally left you at that party and I-"

"Stiles" Jasmine snapped before a sorry look overtook her face "look, you were helping Scott with what seemed to be a panic attack" her voice was much softer now "So it's okay, you don't need to keep mentioning how I was there alone alright?"

Stiles frowned, lightly batting Jasmine away and unlocking the chain with a swift click,

"But, I stood you up"

"It wasn't a date Stiles, the girl sitting next to you could tell you that"

"I- that. Yeah okay"

"Look, I have to go"

"But I'll see you this afternoon?"

Jasmine sighed "I don't know Stiles"

Jasmine grabbed her chain, stuffed it in her bag and walked her bike out to where Isaac was waiting. As she walked, Stiles' footsteps filled the sound behind her, obviously waiting for an answer. Isaac raised his eyebrows at Jasmine, silently asking what the deal was with her erratic Stilinski shadow and she shook her head in response, finally slowing to a stop and turning around.

"So?" Stiles asked

"You and I both know that I'm not going to be able to. A party that I said I would have a ride home from that ended up with me riding my bike home alone is pretty much the limit for my dad"

"You're not coming over today"

"I'm grounded; I'm not coming over for at least the rest of the week," the girl smiled weakly, "I'll see you at school. Oh and you have practice"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was the chapter! This fic will have slightly shorter chapters than Affairs of the Heart but I will be trying to write at least one chapter for every TW episode so there will most likely be more chapters in this particular fic. Please review as it helps me stay motivated and feel free to leave any constructive criticism. Thank you!**


	2. Second Chance at First Line

**A/N: Hey all! Look at me! actually updating regularly YAY! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Stiles whispered Jasmine's name pointing to his book several times before she rolled her eyes and finally looked over.<p>

_Still grounded?_

_It hasn't even been a day_

_Right but u might not be grounded tomorrow right_

_No, tomorrow definitely_

_But tomorrow's the game!_

_I'll be there, Isaac is playing_

"Ms. Lahey, could you answer this question for the class?"

Jasmine shot Stiles a look before nodding at the teacher

"Uh, the answer is 3.345 to the power of 8"

"Correct, how Stilinski, did she get this answer?"

"By carrying the 2 and dividing it by the 6 Mrs. Hayx" Stiles replied

Mrs. Hayx frowned sure that the two hadn't been paying attention before going back to assigning homework. As she did, Jasmine wrote it down in a separate notebook completely ignoring all of the looks that were being sent her way by Stiles, he had already gotten her into trouble today and he wasn't getting a chance to do that again.

* * *

><p>"Action" Stiles replied looking at the field nervously "maybe"<p>

Jasmine raised a brow at him as the whistle blew and the game started, she leant forward in her seat and put a hand on his shoulder "You okay?"

Stiles turned to look at her "Yeah, just nervous" he replied turning back to the game and wincing as Jackson pushed Scott to the ground. "Brutal" he quipped

Jasmine squinted at the match "Oh this is not going to be good" she replied turning and shaking her head at Lydia and Allison's sign.

The team huddled before the match started again before they got into formation, Scott was bent over, he looked sick and Stiles seemed to notice it all too well as soon as the match started though he was totally fine, grabbing the ball and scoring a point within seconds, the crowd erupted and Stiles stood, yelling yes at least twice, even Isaac seemed to get into the catch. Next thing Jasmine knew someone in white passed Scott the ball and with a flourish he was off running.

"Did the opposing team just deliberately pass us the ball?" Coach asked, sitting next to Stilinski

"Yes I believe so coach" Stiles replied, while Isaac and Jasmine shared a look

"Interesting"

Okay now that was good, now every single team member was up and shouting for Scott's great goal. His mother, the Sheriff Allison, Stiles and Coach were the loudest of the bunch, even Jasmine got up and cheered the boy on.

"Oh no Scott no" Stiles muttered although six seconds later he was cheering

As everyone piled onto the field to congratulate the team, Jasmine saw Allison follow Scott into the change rooms. Rolling her eyes she turned to Stiles and smiled widely, being interrupted only by Isaac's hug. Stiles' was ecstatic and for a while they talked, until of course his dad got a phone call and that was all he could focus on.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

Jasmine rubbed the boy's shoulder in an attempt to calm what she knew could soon turn into a full blown panic. Before Jasmine could ask what was going on Stiles took off into the change rooms and left her sitting on the bench waiting for her brother to come over.

"Isaac!"

* * *

><p>Jasmine called through the crowd, pointing to her watch, her eyes wide with panic as the most horrible truth dawned on her, they were late. She called again to her brother and finally got his attention, with a particularly large shout. Isaac's face paled and he pulled away from the crowd, running to his bike and unlocking it while Jasmine hopped onto hers.<p>

"We're dead" Isaac practically croaked his face a mix of emotions. None of them good

"No, I'm dead, you're innocent because you didn't want me to ride home" Jasmine replied, making a decision

"Jazzy don't do it"

The wind was whipping hair into Jasmine's eyes and making them water, she stopped for 10 seconds to tie up her hair before she shot off again, talking to Isaac over the wind, "Tell Stiles and Scott that I'm sick, and get people to take notes" the dark haired girl looked straight ahead, determination in her eyes.

"Jazzy we can both take the blame it won't be that bad I swear"

"We both know that's a lie Isaac, I'm going to take the fall because he's mad at me already, you're going to play worried older brother. There's only one freezer, you know he can't lock both of is in there"

"But-"

Isaac would have continued but Jasmine turned into the driveway, putting away her bike and walking inside, feeling Isaac at her heels, steeling herself for what was coming she started talking as loud as she could without shouting

"Jesus Isaac, I told you not to wait, I don't care if it's dark out I was with friends anyway"

Isaac tried to counter the lie and level the blame "Jazzy don-"

"Don't Jazzy me! I'm old enough to ride a bike home from the lacrosse field after a game; if you wanted to get home early you shouldn't have insisted I come with you"

The light in the living room flicked on and Jasmine almost let her fear show through her angry façade.

"What's this?" the Lahey father tilted his head at the girl "First you ride home from a party, alone and now you're angry at your brother for trying to protect you"

Jasmine stood taller and kept her chin up; Isaac was effectively shut up as their dad threw his glass at the wall behind them. With a few barked orders about going to his room Isaac swiftly left Jasmine alone with their father, effectively having no choice in the matter. It was at this point that the girl began trembling.

"Not so tough now then huh?" her dad quipped standing up and walking towards her

"I was just talking to a couple of friend-" Jasmine fell to the ground with the force of the slap, the sound bounding off the walls as she made an attempt to push herself up onto her knees

"You are grounded and I expect you to stay _in line!_"

Another hit landed against Jasmine's body, this time her arm and she cried out in pain. The girl tilted side wards, putting her hand out to stop her shoulder from hitting the floor only to trap several pieces of glass between her hand and the cold tiles beneath them. Another sob of agony sounded as her dad pulled her up and looked her straight in the eye,

"Are you sorry?"

"Y-y-yes I'm so sorry daddy" Jasmine sobbed, cowering in his hold as his eyes bored into her

All of a sudden, her father let her go, his hands dropping as he took a breath and seemingly calmed down. His hands became clasped behind his back and Jasmine watched him pace back and forth from her position against the wall while she cradled her bleeding hand. Mr. Lahey was mumbling about punishment as he paced and Jasmine's head swung gently to the side, she looked up only to look straight back ahead, not wanting her brother to see her tear streaked face and more importantly not wanting him to be caught out of his room. A few minutes more passed before Mr. Lahey stopped pacing and turned towards Jasmine.

"You know that staying out past curfew while grounded is a severe offence to this house and disrespects not only the rules but me and my ruling as your father. Yet, you still forced your own brother to break curfew just so you could chat" Jasmine flinched as he turned and grabbed her wrist "On top of all of that you've gone and made me break a glass, you've even managed to cut your head while doing it"

With her free hand Jasmine lightly touched her hairline, swallowing when she felt something wet and sticky matted in her hair. The discovery of her head wound was cut short as her dad pulled her forward and she stumbled, almost falling into the glass again before she managed to gain balance. Fresh tears began falling down her face as they got closer to their destination, this was always the worst thing her dad could do, besides when Isaac was in her place unlike Isaac, she didn't make a fuss until she was in there, at which point she began to panic.

Panic was exactly what she did, as soon as the locks clicked into place on the freezer Jasmine started screaming, her voice quickly going hoarse as she sobbed and apologized to the door of her prison over and over. Eventually Jasmine's voice and energy gave way, her hands fell back onto her chest and she once again cradled the wounded once with the other. Tears were the only thing that didn't leave with her energy that and the knowledge that she would be in this box for the day at least.

With the last few conscious moments before the adrenaline wore of and exhaustion or blood loss took their toll, Jasmine thought about the face of her brother, looking down the stairs, his eyes wide with worry and fear and his check bleeding from where a piece of glass must have struck. With the knowledge that her brother was safe upstairs while her dad drunk himself into another stupor Jasmine's eyes drooped closed and she fell into unconsciousness knowing Isaac hadn't been blamed for tonight.

Jasmine's phone buzzed with messages in her pocket that entire day

_Scott: hey where r u?  
>I took notes 4 u in English. Me taking notes ha<br>it is really unlike u to skip, how bad is this cold?_

_Isaac: everyone thinks u have a cold  
>I bumped in up a notch and said you were getting a checkup<br>I'm sorry sis_

_Stiles: u ok? Isaac said u had a cold  
>do u need someone to come over?<br>Dud not answering my texts?  
>A checkup!? <em>

Jasmine could feel every single text come in as her phone buzzed with every new update. The constant noise and shock of the texts coming in made her nervous and she had a new rush of adrenaline coursing through her veins at any given moment, her father couldn't be heard upstairs which made Jasmine's attempts to break free even more erratic until again, she fell asleep.

When the girl woke up once again from a text her head was thumping and her hand felt like it had cracked in half, at least the bleeding had stopped, Jasmine gauged the time and thought that it must be around the end of the school day which meant that soon Isaac would be home, and once he was he would somehow convince their father that the freezer door should be opened.

From what Jasmine could tell, two hours had passed before the sounds of chains being fiddled with and the door of her prison swung back to reveal Isaac standing there with a grim expression. After he helped lift her out of the freezer, Isaac pushed Jasmine gently aside and put everything back in its place before turning and looking the girl up and down in the search for wounds that needed attention.

"What the hell happened to your hand?" Isaac exclaimed, grabbing Jasmine's wrist when she tried to pull it away

"Nothing, I fell on some glass, it'll be fine"

"No it won't, your hand is swollen"

Jasmine flinched as Isaac lightly brushed his fingers over her knuckles and she looked down at her shoes not wanting to see the look on his face when he realized that her hand was,

"Broken, you broke your hand because of this?"

Jasmine kept her eyes to the floor, not wanting to mention the way she had tried to punch her way out of there, keeping very much to herself as she pushed past Isaac, completely ignoring him as she hurried up stairs to find the first aid kit stashed in her cupboard. Her brother followed her into the room, once again questioning her actions until she turned around and threw back her own questions.

"What about your split lip and you're obviously limping, I'm guessing that wasn't lacrosse?" Jasmine waited, hands crossed over her chest as her brother looked down and said nothing "What did you do to get me out of that freezer?"

Isaac looked at her with something she knew well in his eyes, shame. Jasmine sighed, patting the bed and opening her kit "That's what I thought"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how did you like that chapter? I know it was all angst but it's okay it gets slightly better even if it means Coach Lahey gets a little out of character (little hint to what happens) If you think you know what happens soon (I don't exactly remember if its the next chap or the one after) leave a little review! It helps me keep writing I swear. Thank you to the many people who followed, favorited or reviewed and I will update next week!**


	3. Pack Mentality

**A/N: Hey all! So uh, I am so, so, so, so, sooooooooo sorry for not updating! I promise I meant to! I could give you all some excuse about being busy or sick but honestly I just forgot that people actually liked what I was writing ****considering the fact it's crud**** I mean,** **I just wanted to thank everyone for all the reviews, favorites and follows on both Affairs of the heart and Diamonds from Coal. I have received 66 messages in the time span of about three weeks which has only been four updates (two chapters on each story). I was literally so happy to see this and the fact that I have so many different notifications is the only reason I haven't listed you all by name. You guys really are the reason that I try to keep updating with new chapters and I am so happy that you all like my stories as lately I had been losing faith in them but seeing this many people telling me to keep going has really helped. I remember when I couldn't write very well at all and now there is something like this happening and I really need to thank all of you guys so much :). I'm back with chapters for Diamonds and ideas for Affairs so it's hopefully smooth sailing from here, if school lets me be. Okay sorry for that tangent and without further ado, here is your next chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Stiles, Scott" Jasmine called, waving at the two with her good hand only to have them ignore her and keep talking. With a frown she ran over just as Scott replied to something Stiles had said.<p>

"A: I admit I've never had a dream that felt that real and B: never give me that much detail about you in bed again"

Stiles blew out his cheeks before replying with a small "noted" he sighed "Let me take a guess here"

"No I know, you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow, like I'm going to lose control and rip her throat out"

Jasmine laughed "jeeze Scotty I thought you'd be less wild around the girl of your dreams"

Stiles and Scott both startled at the girls appearance "Jesus! Don't do that!" Stiles exclaimed

"Do what? Call out to my friends and walk over when they ignore me?" Jasmine remarked, raising a brow

"Oh right" Stiles responded before looking at Scott and saying, "no of course not"

There was a pause while Stiles looked at Scott and Jasmine rolled her eyes before Stiles cracked "Yeah that's totally it"

Scott sighed, looking annoyed and nervous, to the point where Jasmine felt the need to butt in

"Hey come on, it's gonna be fine, alright?" She stated, smiling at the boy hopefully

"Personally I think you're handling this pretty fricking amazingly" Stiles tacked on, giving Scott a knowing look "It's not like there's-"

Stiles stopped, glancing at Jasmine before hurriedly finishing "a 'girlfriends for beginners' class you can take"

"Yeah not a class" Scott replied, obviously getting an idea "but maybe a teacher"

Jasmine frowned looking at the boys "did I miss something?"

Stiles' eyes widened as he looked to Jasmine "ha no…. right Scott? Nothing missed here"

"Right, yeah, just" Scott stopped looking down then up, an epiphany in his head "Maybe you could talk to Allison!"

Jasmine and Stiles turned to look at the boy, Jasmine just looked plain confused, while Stiles was having a spaz attack trying to convey he didn't approve of the idea.

"Not a good idea!" Stiles responded

"I know" Scott whined "but cha- the dream, it just felt so real"

Jasmine tilted her head to the side "how real?" she inquired "and what was the dream"

Scott looked up at her "it was about losing Allison, and it felt like it actually happened"

Before either of his friends could react, Scott opened the doors to the parking lot, only for all three teens to freak out silently at the broken bloody school bus in front of them, the entire scene was outlined by police tape and someone inside the bus was taking photos of the scene, most probably for evidence.

"I think it did"

That was all Stiles said, which would have confused Jasmine if she had of actually thought about the words, but she was too busy trying to wrap her head around the crime scene in front of her. Scott then took off with a worried expression on his face and Stiles followed, calling out his name as the two ran into the building. Jasmine made no attempt to follow, being in no state to even speed walk let alone run, instead she half-heartedly called out their names before sighing and heading to class.

* * *

><p>"Attention students this is your principle, I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses but while the police work to determine what happened, classes with proceed as scheduled" Jasmine sighed, no surprise there "thank you"<p>

Jasmine turned the corner only to see Jackson holding what appeared to be his locker door while snapping something at Scott, as Scott turned away from the…. Interesting scene, she called out his name, considering they had class together and all. Scott turned his eyes widening as he smiled walking over and apologizing for running off; explaining that he just really wanted to make sure Allison was okay. Jasmine rolled her eyes, finding his excuse to be a bit odd but chalked it up to a love sick heart and soon they were on their way to class.

In class Stiles and Scott were having a discussion, too loud to go unnoticed but not loud enough to be more than mumbles to anyone not between or at the two desks. Either way Jasmine saw the signs that Mr. Harris was about to bust the two and make a scene in front of the whole class and there was nothing Jasmine could think of that would save the boys from the irritable chemistry teachers wrath.

"Stilinski, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while"

Stiles immediately brought his head up to look at the teacher, panic evident on his face "wh- what?"

"I think you and McCall would benefit from a little distance yes?"

"N-No!" Stiles cried causing the some people in class to snigger

The teacher ignored Stiles and pointed to two different tables, "let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much" he remarked as they moved to their new seats. His comment of course made stiles sarcastically laugh but there wasn't much the boy could do, instead he took the seat next to Jasmine.

Stiles wasn't sitting for long, because he like the rest of the class bolted towards the windows when the girl sitting next to Scott cried out. The only difference being that Stiles of course grabbed Jasmine to drag her along with him, like he always did only, he grabbed Jasmine's heavily strapped and most probably broken hand as he did.

The paramedics were wheeling someone on a bed towards an ambulance, and even Jasmine forgot the pain in her hand for a minute when the man sat up abruptly and screamed, causing everyone in the class to cry out and Stiles to nervously remark something Jasmine didn't quite catch. Jasmine's hand fell back to her side as Stiles stepped back but Jasmine was too entrapped by the world outside the window to notice.

* * *

><p>"I can't go out with Allison I have to cancel" Scott remarked just as Jasmine sat down<p>

"No you're not cancelling okay?" Stiles replied

"You can't just cancel your entire life" Jasmine added "you'll figure it out"

Just as she said that none other than Lydia freaking Martin – as Stiles would say – sat down at their table as if that was perfectly normal.

"Figure what out?"

The boys, unsure what to say, responded with some ramblings about homework, Jasmine rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair, suddenly realizing she wasn't going to have her friends attention at all today. The more she thought about that the more it made her relieved, it meant she wouldn't be ridiculed about her hand all lunch.

"Get up" Jasmine looked up to see Jackson glaring at the poor boy sitting at the end of the table

"Why don't you ask Danny to get up?"

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot" Danny replied smugly

The boy stood with a sigh and Lydia looked at Danny with her signature Lydia smirk, the two obviously finding something about the situation to be amusing. The conversation quickly turned to the events of the bus and Jasmine tuned out, checking her hand in favour of listening to the conversation and bringing back her fear from this morning only tuning back in when Scott said that he knew the guy who had been attacked.

"Yeah from the bus I used to take back when I was living with my dad, he was the driver"

The chat then descended into talk about Lydia Jackson, Allison and Scott 'hanging out' to which Jasmine and Stiles tried to help Scott see that he shouldn't be agreeing to it. The conversation went downhill from there as Scott basically shouted that he was a great bowler at Jackson.

Later in the corridor Stiles was having none of it "You're a terrible bowler!"

"I know! I'm such an idiot!"

"God, it was like watching a car wreck I mean, first it turned into the whole group date thing"

"And then out of nowhere comes that phrase" Jasmine added

"Hanging out" Scott sighed

"You don't hang out with hot girls okay? It's like death. Once it's 'hanging out' you may as well be her gay best friend"

Jasmine laughed despite herself "You and Danny can start 'hanging out'"

"How is this happening? I either killed a-"

Stiles interjected "date!" he snapped causing Scott to look over at Jasmine

"Or you didn't" she said, seeing his look of panic and trying to comfort him

"I don't think Danny likes me very much" Stiles randomly added

"I ask Allison on a date and now we're hanging out"

"Am I unattractive to gay guys?"

"I make first like and the team captain wants to destroy me and now? Now I'm gonna be late for work"

"Wait Scott, you didn't a- am I attractive to gay guys?" Stiles called before turning to Jasmine "he didn't answer my question"

Stiles turned to walk back down the way they'd came as Jasmine giggled the boy stalking down the hall immediately turned to Jasmine who just shrugged "I don't see why it matters so much to you. I mean unless your gay"

"Wh- no, I'm not gay, I just want to know why he hates me so much" Stiles whined

"If it's any consolation I think you're pretty cute"

Stiles once again turned to look at his friend, a ridiculous look on his face as he titled his head to the side "You think I'm cute?"

"W-what I meant was that it doesn't matter if Danny likes you because you know you're already quite attractive and so you don't have to worry about gay guys being attracted to you unless you know you're gay because I know for a fact that there is someone out there who does think you're pretty cute and I'm rambling and that person might be me"

"So you do think I'm cute?"

Jasmine sighed "Okay yes"

Stiles grinned before once again heading down the corridor, to practice. After a small self-chiding Jasmine followed, happy for once that Stiles was too busy complaining about coach to mention her slip up. With a laugh and a small jab at Stiles the two were at practice in no time. Soon after, Jasmine grabbed her brother and pulled him over to the bike rack, both of them happily discussing the day's events as they went through the usual routine of unlocking their bikes and putting their chains in their bags ready for the next day.

Jasmine went home with a good feeling in her stomach, no one had thought to question the bandage currently wrapped around her hand, which meant that tonight, she could go home, assess the damage and make the wrapping a little more discreet. To add to her good vibes, Stiles had asked if she wanted to hang out at his place, just like they had before Scott and Stiles started ignoring her more, which meant that tomorrow, both Jasmine and Isaac would be out and about somewhere her father couldn't find them.

Jasmine had a good feeling about tomorrow and if she was lucky the good feeling would last the whole day through.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the iffy chapter guys I hope that it gets better soon**


	4. Magic Bullet

**A/N: So Uh, New chapter time, yay! Not much to say, follow, favorite and review? Oh! Also, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jasmine exhaled in a sigh of relief as she got back her test. A neat red B+ was sitting in the corner of the page and with it, Jasmine's sanity was kept in place. If she had gotten anything under a B her dad would not have been happy. She had seen and felt that anger first hand several times as she looked over to Stiles she saw that he had gotten his usual A whereas Scott seemed to have gotten a D<p>

"Dude you need to study more" Stiles stated leaning over to look at Scott's paper

Scott in response lightly dropped his paper onto the desk "that was a joke" Stiles sighed

"Scott its one test" Jasmine interjected "You're gonna make it up

"Do you want help studying?"

"No, I'm studying with Allison after school today"

Jasmine and Stiles shared a look as Stiles exclaimed "that's my boy"

"We're just studying" Scott replied

"Ahh no you're not"

"No he's not?" Jasmine asked

"Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through him! If you go to her house today and squander that perfect opportunity I-I swear to god I'll have you de-boned"

"Okay" Scott sighed "just, stop with the questions please"

"Done, no more questions" Stiles stated "No more talk about the Al-Algebra or De- ugh you know. Especially him, he still scares me"

Jasmine frowned "Something wrong Stiles?" she asked, playing with her pen as she tried to poke him

"What? Nah, nothing just, this Algebra thing" Stiles replied, turning to look down at her pencil as he tried to swat it away, a frown on his face

Before he could swat her hand Jasmine quickly retracted it and hid it in her sleeve, realizing she had used her bad hand. Just as Stiles opened his mouth to question the girl about it the bell chimed, signaling the end of class. Jasmine grabbed her books and turned to the boy.

"We're still on for today right?"

"W- Oh! Today! Yeah of course! Meet me at my locker?"

Jasmine grinned "Sure"

As the trio filed out of class at the end of the herd Jasmine quickly turned towards her locker which conveniently was only a few steps away. As she swung the door open she watched as Stiles walked down to his locker only to stuff a few books in and swing it shut. Jasmine turned back to her own locker, doing practically the same thing –she grabbed her coat and homework as she went something Stiles never did – before hurrying over to Stiles.

As the two walked, Stiles started to open his mouth like he was going to say something before shutting it, only to open it again and make a sound, looking at the girl with a frown.

"Do you, well, want me to carry anything for you?" he queried looking down at the hand her coat was hung over with a frown.

"Actually I think I'm good" Jasmine laughed, trying to brush it off as if her hand wasn't killing her "But you know, thanks for asking, it was cute"

Stiles nodded turning back to the road and looking around as he grabbed out his keys doing a little hop to get into the seat as he opened the door, while he put his bag in the back Jasmine hopped in, putting her things in her lap and leaning back into the seat. The car trip however, was short lived as a strange man walked in front of the car with his hand up.

"Oh My God" Stiles cried, breaking abruptly as the strange man fell onto the road "You've got to be kidding me, this guy is everywhere"

Horns were already going off behind them as Stiles turned and acknowledged the people behind them. "You know this person?" Jasmine turned to the boy for a split second before hopping out of the car and kneeling down next to the man just as Scott hurried to the scene as well.

"What the hell" he snapped kneeling in front of the guy "what are you doing here?"

The guy turned to Jasmine, looking at her pointedly before sighing and turning to Scott "I was shot"

"He's not looking so good dude" Stiles commented apparently having gotten out of the car

"You were shot?" Jasmine asked, her eyes widening, although all she got in return was a glare

"Jazz I think that maybe you should go and talk to the dude behind us" Stiles stated "please?"

Jasmine sighed, but got up, putting her hands in the air like she was surrendering "Alright fine, I get it, he doesn't like me"

As she put her hands up into the air Stiles once again caught a look at the bandaging on her hand, although he didn't have time to dwell on it as the girl dropped her hand and walked over to the car behind them, where the driver was still honking away.

"Hey there" she started getting his attention "We're really sorry but this guy just walked in front of the jeep and when we stopped so we didn't hit him he just collapsed, I think he's not feeling well or something, we're really sorry for holding you up"

In response to her words the boy behind the steering wheel just lowered his sunglasses and glared before pressing the horn quickly multiple times. Jasmine sighed grumbling something about rude people as she made her way back over to Stiles, Scott and whoever was on the ground with them only to accidently run into none other than Allison.

"Shoot! Sorry!"

"Hey it's okay, do you know what's going on"

"Yeah this guy collapsed in front of the jeep"

"Wow, do you know where Scott is"

"He should still be by the car, come on"

The two girls turned and started walking back to the jeep just as Stiles drove away. Jasmine frowned, her mouth slightly open as she watched her ride drive away with her bag and homework. Thanking god for the small blessings she pulled out her phone and dialed Stiles' number, not even making it halfway back to where the jeep was parked to minutes ago. Jasmine sighed when the phone went to voicemail and hung up, running a hand through her hair in frustration.

Not only did Stiles have her stuff but Jasmine's bike was also stuffed in the back of his car, considering that he would have been driving her home that evening, or even just to school in the morning depending on how late it got. Panic was the sudden number one feeling in Jasmine's mind as she realized that she now had to walk all of the way home, once again ditched by Stiles and Scott when she needed them.

"Hey, are you okay, you look lost"

Jasmine turned just in time to put a hand on her shoulder "Huh? Oh yeah, Stiles just had all of my stuff in his car"

"Damn, do you need any help getting home; I'm assuming he was your ride"

"Uh, he was, but its fine, I'll just call someone, worst case scenario my brother's working tonight so I'll just walk to where he is, and it's like 10 minutes away"

"Alright, I hope you get in touch with someone then"

"Thanks Allison, bye"

Allison nodded her head to say goodbye and headed back to her car, Jasmine moved out of the way of all the cars as Allison got into hers and sat down on the sidewalk, so much for today being a good day.

* * *

><p>Stiles looked over at Derek with a sour expression on his face as he got out his phone, seeing that all he had been messaged in reply from Scott was '<em>Need more time.' <em>

"Aye, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We're almost there"

"We're almost where?"

Stiles sighed "Your house?"

"What? No you can't take me there"

"I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles snapped

"Not when I can't protect myself"

Stiles rolled his eyes, pulling over to the side of the curb coming to a stop just as his phone started to ring. He frantically grabbed for his phone in the back although he wasn't able to seize it in time to answer the call and it stopped ringing.

"Was that Scott?" Derek asked, Stiles looked down at the notification of a missed call and sighed when Jasmine's name was the one that came up.

"No it wasn't" he snapped, going into a tangent "What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet, hmm? Are you dying?"

"I uh, I have a last resort"

"What do you mean?! What last resort- oh my god what is that?" All anger subsided for the moment as Stiles saw the bullet wound on Derek's arm "Ugh is that contagious? You know what you should probably just get out, and then I can go grab Jazz"

"Start the car" Derek responded "now"

"Yeah I don't think you should be barking orders, with the way you look okay? A-an-and in fact! I think if I wanted to I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead"

"Start the car. Or I'm gonna rip your throat out" Derek paused for a moment "with my _teeth_"

Stiles stared right back into his glare for a couple seconds before sighing and starting up the car. As he left the curb his phone started ringing again and Derek picked it up from the cup holder, looking at the screen.

"Who's Jazz?"

"Who she is isn't any of your god damn business but if you must know, she's the girl you and Scott made me leave stranded in the school parking lot because of all your werewolf shit"

Derek frowned, looking down and pulled her coat from under his feet, glancing at the bag as he did, "Is this her stuff?"

Stiles sighed as he glanced over, a frown pulling at his lips "Yeah, that's her stuff" he let out a bigger sigh "The bike in the back? Yeah that's also hers, and it was her only other way home besides me. Put that down, god you creep"

* * *

><p>Walking home from the cemetery was not what Jasmine wanted to do and Isaac was pretty opposed to the idea as well, but it was what the girl ended up doing, the only side effect of her walk home was the complete darkness that the day descended into before she got home. On top of that Jasmine ended up waiting outside in the bushes until all of the lights had been off for a substantial amount of time before she walked inside, not wanting to run into her dad with no explanation as to why she was in the house with nothing but her phone.<p>

Jasmine barley had the energy to scrub off her makeup, but the reminder of the feeling she got in the morning when she forgot to take it off was enough to push the girl into doing her normal nightly routine before she changed into her pajamas and collapsed onto her bed with a soft groan. Sleep was sadly taken from the girl before she could even shuffle up to her pillow as her phone started buzzing. Considering her phone was on silent she didn't realize that the caller was Stiles until she picked up the phone, seeing as she was deprived of the specific ringtones that would usually play.

"Hello?"

"_Jazz, hey"_

Jasmine sighed "what's wrong Stiles?" usually the girl wouldn't be so harsh, but she was just too tired to sound like she was okay

"_I am so sorry about today; I honestly don't know how I managed to leave you stranded at school I swear"_

"That one's easy Stiles, you pulled that guy into your car instead of me now can I please be left to get some sleep? My hand is killing me and I only just got home"

"_I really had to help Derek get to the hospital for his arm and I ended up getting stuck on the side of the road on the way home I'm- wait, hand?" _Stiles' voice went from pleading to concerned _"is that why there was a bandage on your hand today?"_

Jasmine silently cursed and rubbed a hand over her face, wincing when she hit a bruise. "It's nothing really, besides that's not the point, the point is I walked home and I'm tired okay?"

"_But-" _there was silence on the other side for a while before Stiles made a sound _"Okay but we are totally discussing this tomorrow" _and with that, he hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oops I have sucky writing anyway, how do you think this is going to pan out? Cliché slip of the tongue I know and there'll probably be more horrid clichés coming. Please do review, maybe even tell me what you think is going to happen next? **


	5. The Tell

"We were supposed to hang out yesterday" Stiles stated, frowning at Jasmine like it was her fault

"Hey! It's not my fault you had too much to do for school in too little time. We'll hang tonight while out dads are at the parent teacher thing" Jasmine retorted "Now, did you bring my bag and my bike?"

Stiles handed the girl her bag "The bike and your coat are in my car. Can we discuss this?" Stiles startled Jasmine by pulling her sore hand up by the wrist "I mean come on you've had this on for at least three days it's obviously serious"

Jasmine yanked her hand back "Later, where's Scott?"

"Off chasing after Allison somewhere"

"Ugh of course he is, is that his life now?"

Stiles made a face "Well, he wants it to be"

"It has to be, otherwise you two wouldn't be off god knows where all the time doing whatever you do when it's just the two of you"

Stiles made another face and Jasmine just rolled her eyes, "We have to get to Chemistry"

"Do we have to?"

"Jesus Stiles come on! We'll be late"

Luckily the two weren't late and Mr. Harris didn't pay them any attention as they sat down although as soon as the bell rung he was up pacing the room and into one of his favorite lectures,

"Just a friendly reminder, parent teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a C average are required to attend. I won't name you because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment"

Mr. Harris stopped straight in front of Stiles' desk, although the poor boy didn't realize until a few seconds had passed, at which point he looked up from his highlighted page, the lid of the fluro yellow highlighter still in his mouth. Before Mr. Harris could say anything to Stiles Jackson walked into the classroom sitting down at his bench. The teacher walked over to him and explained that the boy could leave at any time before walking back to the front of the class.

"Everyone, start reading chapter nine" he demanded "Mr. Stilinski" he stated suddenly "try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a colouring book."

At the teacher's words, Stiles spat out the lid and caught in his hand in defiance and Jasmine had to try hard not to laugh when he turned and made a face at her. It was short lived though as he turned to Danny and started trying to get information. Naturally, Jasmine tuned out until Stiles fell off his chair and practically dragged the table with him. Jasmine jumped as her textbook moved away from her along with the rest of her belongings that were on the table. She accidently locked eyes with Danny and all she could do was make a very confused face, to which he smiled politely as Stiles got back into his seat.

The rest of the day was uneventful, and when the final bell rang Jasmine was out with Stiles at his jeep retrieving her bike and coat while trying to shut the boy up.

"I just don't understand why you were catching up on your homework _at lunch_ of all times"

"Stiles you know that tonight my dad is forcing me to be at the parent teacher so I won't have time to do double what I'm supposed to tonight. I had to catch up"

"Why not just, forget about the homework for one day?"

"Because my dad would kill me" Jasmine replied shuddering at the thought that he might actually kill her, "You know I need to do the homework so I know what to study"

"I don't even understand why you study so much" Stiles retorted

"Because Stiles, not everyone is as smart and knowledgeable as you! Jesus" Jasmine snapped, immediately regretting it "Stiles I-"

Stiles stopped her there "no it's cool, I was in the wrong, hey wait, what are you doing? Are you riding home?"

"Uh yeah, like I always do"

"No, I saw your hand it's still bandaged, and seeing as you refuse to go to Melissa about it I'm officially making sure you don't do anything to make it worse"

"What like ride my bike home?" Jasmine scoffed

"Exactly"

"Stiles you are not driving me home besides, you said yourself that you wanted to check on Lydia"

"But-"

"Stiles…" Jasmine chided "I'll see you this evening, text me if something comes up"

"You know I'll be there. Wait, why would something come up?"

"Because it _always_ does" Jasmine smiled and gave her friend a hug "see you there"

* * *

><p>Jasmine sighed, looking down at her empty phone notification bar with contempt. So Stiles had just not come, no explanation, no call, nothing. With a finality in her actions, the girl put down her phone, her green eyes closing as she ran a hand through her hair just as her brother sat down.<p>

"Boy troubles?"

Jasmine scoffed "More like friend troubles, but yeah"

"What? I thought you loved Stiles and Scott"

"I do, just, lately they've been distant"

Isaac nodded in understanding "That would suck, give me your hand"

"Isaac its fine"

"No its not, the binding is wrong, you were playing with it weren't you?"

"You're ten months older than me not ten years, stop talking down to me"

Isaac rolled his eyes and unbound her hand, the cuts from the glass were healing nicely, but the girl's knuckles were a different story. Isaac shook his head and grabbed his bag, searching for a clean strip of gauze to wrap around it. Before Isaac could do much there was a scream from the parking lot. In a flash both kids were running towards the commotion in an attempt to see what was happening. It didn't take long for chaos to ensue after the first couple screams, and suddenly everyone was running in different directions, some people actually trying to drive their cars through the crowd.

In the commotion Jasmine got knocked to the ground and she put her hands out to break her fall only to immediately regret the decision as pain shot up her hand and into her arm. She rolled onto the side walk just in time to see Sheriff Stilinski being rear ended by a reversing car, as he fell to the ground she cried out his name. Isaac appeared suddenly, helping her up as two clear shots rang out into the night causing more commotion to break out until everyone calmed down and congregated to the sound.

Lying in the middle of Beacon Hills High's parking lot was a mountain lion struggling to breath. Its fur had turned red with the blood that was seeping out of the large hole in its side. Staring was all the crowd could do as the animal slowly stopped breathing on the tarmac, every single person shocked into silence. Nobody moved from the scene until the paramedics showed up, along with some police. At this point people were checked for injuries and the Sheriff was taken to Hospital to assess his injuries more closely.

"Isaac we have to go before they get to us, or at least I have to"

"What? Why?"

"Because if they see my hand we're both screwed"

"What if we just tell dad this is how you hurt it, and get it checked out while we can?"

"You know why" Jasmine sighed

"Jazzy, you need to get it checked"

"I know! Just-"

"Just?"

"I don't know"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I re-read things and usually I'm happy but this chapter seemed disjointed for some reason. Maybe I'm insane. Anyway I couldn't rewrite it because I've already done so many chapters after it so uh, I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave a review! Constructive criticism or the fixing of errors really does help!**


End file.
